


Underneath the Mistletoe

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Fed up with the number of times he's walked in on Sam and Gabriel making out (or worse) under the mistletoe, Dean decides a little payback is due. Or, the one where revenge is a dish best served hot and heavy.





	

Dean’s mouth roamed Castiel’s hungrily, tugging and sucking and nipping as the angel moaned beneath him in response. He licked his way into Cas’ mouth, running his tongue over the roof before meeting Cas’ own in the middle. They moved together languidly, lips making obscene smacking noises as they came together and separated.

“Dean...” Cas moaned, tilting his neck to give Dean easy access to the tanned skin on his neck. Dean left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the soft skin, pausing occasionally to suck gently, working the skin until it blushed a soft pink. Cas was wearing an old, soft AC/DC tee that had been Dean's until Cas had found it and decided that he liked it, and Dean let him take it since it looked better on him anyway. It had been stretched out enough over the years that it hung off Castiel’s shoulder a bit, exposing a tantalizing strip of skin. Dean carefully slid a finger under the hem, stretching the shirt a bit farther as he ghosted kisses over the heated skin. He could feel Cas trembling slightly from his actions and let a quick grin slip.

“You like this babe?” he whispered, breath fluttering over Cas’ shoulder and making him gasp.

“Y-yes,” Cas breathed, unable to do much more than tangle his fingers in Dean’s hair.

Dean slid his hands down Cas’ sides to grip his waist, pulling the angel closer against him. His lips returned to the exposed skin on Cas’ shoulder, placing gentle kisses on it as he made his way back to Cas’ neck. When he suddenly sucked on Cas’ pulse point, he heard a sharp inhale and felt Cas rut against his thigh, sending up a flare of heat deep in his gut. His hands had _just_ slid down to grip Cas’ ass and pull him harder against Dean’s leg when–

“Seriously, Dean?” That was Sam’s voice, and he sounded exasperated.

“How long you been standin’ there, Sammy?” Dean asked, giving Cas one last kiss before pulling away just enough to look at his brother, keeping his and Cas’ bodies close.

Sam just frowned at him. “Is this really necessary?” he sighed.

Dean sent him a dirty look of his own. “Yes.” Sam opened his mouth to say something else, but Dean interrupted him. “Hey, don’t blame me,” he said defensively. “Your boyfriend started it.” Sam crossed his arms but started when they heard the gentle rustling sound that told them they had company.

“Well, well,” they heard. Sam turned to find Gabriel standing behind him. “Hey, baby,” he greeted, giving Sam a quick kiss before turning his attention to Dean and Cas. “Having a little fun under the mistletoe, huh?” He winked. “If you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, well, you two seemed to enjoy it so much,” Dean replied sarcastically. “Why shouldn’t we join in the fun?” He was aware that Cas was still pressed against him, and relaxed slightly so that they were still touching but no longer stuck in such an awkward position.

Gabriel smirked, enjoying the mess he had caused. All of this had started because he had hung magical mistletoe over practically every door in the bunker and then proceeded to use this as an excuse to make out with Sam every time either of them crossed under one. Dean wouldn’t have minded so much except that the kisses escalated rapidly as they both quickly forgot they weren’t alone. In the last week, Dean had walked in on them more times than he could count, the worst being just yesterday, when there were more clothes on the floor than there were on their bodies.

Now, Dean was certainly no prude. He loved sex and wasn’t particularly shy about it, and he and Cas had been caught in quite a few compromising situations since they had gotten together – there was a reason that Cas was only allowed to do yoga in his and Dean’s shared bedroom – but this was getting ridiculous. He didn’t want to spend the next two weeks before Christmas stuck in his room for fear of walking into something he didn’t want to see, so when Cas had walked into the library after lunch (right under a sprig of mistletoe, of course) Dean had taken the chance to do exactly what their brothers had spent all week doing. Heart racing with excitement and anticipation, he had grabbed Cas, kissing him within an inch of his life. Castiel had let a surprised gasp but was easily distracted by the action and quickly reciprocated.

Now, Dean and Gabriel were having a stare-off, Gabriel smirking and Dean glaring, as their brothers rolled their eyes.

“Dean,” Sam started, just to be interrupted.

“Don’t you dare pin this on me,” Dean warned, only lowering his voice at the placating hand placed on his shoulder by Cas. “Look at your boyfriend.”

Sam sighed and faced Gabriel, who was now doing his best to look innocent. “Gabe,” he said, placing his hands on either side of his face. “I love you. But Dean’s right; enough is enough. Keep the kissing G-rated.”

“PG-13,” Gabriel countered.

Sam gave him a look. “PG.”

Gabriel pouted until Sam bent down and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he grinned. “Bye, boys!” he called behind him as he dragged Sam away down the hallway.

Dean and Castiel glanced at each other, taken aback at the sudden change of heart. Finally Cas shrugged. “I guess that’s taken care of,” he said.

“I guess so,” Dean agreed slowly. He’d honestly been expecting more of a fight, but then again… he wasn’t complaining. His eyes flitted back down to Castiel’s lips. “Whaddya say we continue where we left off, angel?” he asked with a smirk. Castiel answered with a kiss and a fluttering of wings that transported them to their own bedroom.

\---

It wasn’t until a few days later – a few peaceful, non-scarring days – that Dean’s curiosity finally got the better of him, and he cornered Sam in the kitchen and asked what he’d said to Gabriel to change his mind.

Sam gave him a smile stuck somewhere between embarrassed and sly and replied, “I said he could put mistletoe anywhere he wanted in our bedroom and if I walked under it, we could do whatever he wanted.”

Dean made a face at first at the unwelcome image that brought to mind, but then he shrugged, impressed. “Whatever works, I guess,” he said, patting Sam on the back as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
